


I’m in love with you too, Mamoru-baka

by astra93



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, High School, Sleepovers, friends to... not friends to lovers, mamoru is an idiot, my first fic!!! ahhh!!, underage drinking... sorta, usamamoexchange2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra93/pseuds/astra93
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru haven't spoken in five months. So why can't she stop thinking about him?Or: How Makoto accidentally laid in dog shitGift fic for GOLAK! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	I’m in love with you too, Mamoru-baka

She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened. One day they could talk for hours and then the next…. they would find less and less things in common. And when Mamoru stopped showing up to the arcade, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Just a little bit hurt, is all. But maybe it was just a phase. Friends went through little phases like this all the time, right? But… did all the milkshakes they shared mean nothing to him? Was he just leaving behind the days where he’d tease her for not being great at arcade games? Maybe she’d said something wrong and he just… needed time away. And that’s totally fine, right? He had other friends, he could hang out with them too. She wasn’t mad at him or anything.

Or maybe she was. How could he leave with no explanation? No semblance of a reason why. But she pushed him to the back of her mind. If he wanted to leave… that was fine. It was his decision anyway. 

So why couldn’t she stop thinking about him?

**5 months later**

She hadn’t thought about Mamoru in a while. Or, she had, but she was trying really hard not to, and Usagi figured she deserved some credit for that. She still saw him at a distance on the paths at school, but she didn’t want to talk to him. She didn’t need to. She was doing fine. And so was he, apparently. He still wore that ugly green jacket. Not that she noticed. Not that she was paying attention. Not that every time she saw him she thought about texting him and begging for forgiveness for whatever she had done. Not that she thought about professing her love nearly daily.

Her friends noticed. “Hey, Usa,” Minako said to her while walking to the library, “You’re looking a little distracted lately. You doing alright?” Minako was too kind to point out the obvious. Mamoru and Usagi hadn’t spoken in months. 

“Yeah, I’m totally fine,” Usagi said, smiling, back to her usual bubbly self. Sort of. 

“Okay, I know you’re lying to me, but that’s alright. I’m trying to get the girls together for a sleepover tonight. You in?” 

“Naturally,” Usagi responded, this time looking a little more sincerely happy. 

Minako swung her arm around Usagi’s shoulder and pulled her close, “you’ll get through this Usagi,” she whispered, “I promise,”

Later that night, Usagi was dressed in pink pajamas and bunny slippers. She had knocked on Mina’s door a few times (read: many) and was waiting to be let in, her long blonde hair bobbing up and down as she hummed to herself. It was a little tune from a necklace she wore that she simply couldn’t get out of her head, partly because Mamoru gave it to her. He’d called it an Orgel, but she hadn’t known what that meant. Maybe that’s why he stopped talking to her. Maybe he thought she was too stupid.  _ Shut up Usagi! Stop thinking about him. _

Interrupting her thoughts at just the right time, the door opened, and there stood Minako, Ami, and Rei. 

“You’re a minute late,” said Rei, frowning a bit.

“Fashionably,” Usagi responded, sticking her tongue out.

“Hey, guys, don’t fi--” but Ami was cut off by a loud banging on the stairs behind her

They all turned to stare as Mako dashed up, ran down the hallway, underestimated her momentum, and went flying past the apartment door. She was out of breath and staring at her watch.

“Damn! Two minutes late, I’m so sorry guys,”

“At least you had the brilliant idea to apologize,” Rei scoffed, ignoring Usagi’s glare. 

“Hey! Break it up you two! We’ve got games to play and drinks to… uh, drink I guess. Although the latter’s optional. The games are not. Who’s in for never-have-I-ever?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Makoto smiled.

Ami pursed her lips “Can I do soda?”

“Of course,” said Minako.

The girls walked into Mina’s apartment and sat down in her room.

Mina grabbed her stash of Fireball, few cans of Sprite for Ami, and some classic solo cups and followed behind them. She set the drinks down. 

“Fireball?! Are you kidding me, Mina?!” Usagi moaned.

“I’m sorry! It was the only thing they had!”

“Was “they” the local conbini?” Rei asked, raising her eyebrows.

Minako looked a little sheepish, “Perhaps…”

“Guys, come on,” Mako started, “three drinks in and it won’t even matter what alcohol it is,”

“It will if it tastes like Big Red gum soaked in piss,” Rei muttered under her breath, making Usagi giggle.

“Alright guys, cool it, let’s start,” Mina grumbled, filling their solo cups with fireball and Ami’s with sprite.

Rei went first, “Never have I ever… snuck out,” she said, ending her sentence by taking a drink.

Minako and Usagi drank too. Usagi coughed as the fireball slid down her throat. God this stuff tasted like shit.

“That’s not how the game works!” Said Ami, clearly a little upset, “You’re supposed to say stuff you haven’t done!”

“Aw c’mon Ami, it’s way more fun like this! This way we get more crazy stupid admissions of sins we’ve committed!”

“Well, sins seem like a stretch…” Ami murmured.

“No no,” smiled rei, a little bit sinisterly, “it’s not.” They continued clockwise around the circle. 

“Never have I ever liked a guy right up until he opened his mouth,” Mako giggled and took a sip.

They all laughed and drank. “It’s all fun and games until he brings up politics,” said Minako, choking a bit on her drink. 

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that mate,” Usagi said, knocking her cup against Mina’s.

“Or when he starts to feel inferior because you’re smarter,” Ami laughed.

“I mean, I can’t relate, but yeah totally, screw men who need to feel superior!” Usagi pumped her fist in the air. 

“Never have I ever read the end of a book before I finish it to make sure I’m not going to be totally disappointed,” said Ami, guiltily taking a sip of her sprite.

Makoto giggled and drank, “Absolutely, can’t have myself be let down by a bad ending,”

Usagi and Minako looked at each other, shaking their heads. Are they joking?

“Ok ok, my turn,” Mina interrupted, “Never have I ever gone on a date and embarrassed the shit out of myself,”

Makoto giggled, “Ok, this is a long story, but bear with me, alright? So I’m on a date in the park, and we’re watching the stars. We start kissing and whatnot and then I… well… I managed to roll into… uh. Dog shit,” at this, the girls lost it.

“Dog shit?! Oh my god no Mako! I’m so sorry,” Usagi cried, nearly tearing up as she was laughing so hard.

“No, wait, it gets worse,” Mako continued, “Because the, uh, excrement was so soft, I thought it was just dirt, so I ignored it. Or, I ignored it until this guy decided to run his hands through my hair. So, he starts yelling, shit in hand, the smell is everywhere, and this whole situation is so overwhelming that I just lose it. I was just convulsing with laughter. Unfortunately, this guy didn’t find it so funny. At all. He threatened to leave me there rideless unless I sat with my head not touching the headrest of his car, and he glared the whole time he drove me home. It wasn’t even a nice car! Some dog shit might have helped him out!” The girls were in tears now.

“Mako how have you never told us this?” Ami choked out.

“Never seemed relevant,”

“Excrement is always relevant,” said Usagi, sticking up her nose and imitating her best posh British accent.

Rei tackled her, giggling, “No it is not!”

“Ok, ok, calm down guys, it’s Usagi’s turn,” Mako hushed them.

Usagi thought for a little bit. She’d done a lot of things. But right now she was drunk off her ass, and she wanted something that would absolutely wow her friends. Something that would impress them. She was used to being seen as the baby of the group, but what she really wanted was her friends’ respect. Maybe that was why Mamo stopped talking to her, maybe he just didn’t respect her. Oh Kami, shut up about Mamoru! A voice in her brain fired back, but it was too late. She was thinking about him, and she knew what she was going to say.

“Never have I ever gotten drunk with my friends and texted a guy who stopped talking to me months ago and begged him for forgiveness,” she said, pausing and not taking a sip. The girls stared at her, “But I will now!” 

“Wait, are you sure about this Usa?” Ami said carefully.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Usagi slurred.

“Cause you’re drunk off your ass Usagi,” Rei deadpanned.

“No, no, this could be a good idea,” Minako said, trying her best to sound sober.

“No, it is not! You’re drunk too!” But no one is capable of stopping an Usagi in action.

“Dear Mamoru,” she whispered under her breath as she wrote, “I miss you a lot… no no that’s stupid let me try again…”

“Why are we letting her do this?” Whispered Rei to the other girls, cringing as she heard what Usagi was writing in the background.

“Rei, she’s been upset for months, haven’t you noticed? This might finally be a way for her to get closure,” responded Minako

“I don’t know guys,” Ami cut in, “She might just end up getting hurt,”

“She might, but I think Mina’s right. Besides, nothing that happens tonight can be more embarrassing than dog excrement,” Mako laughed

“And done!” Usagi shouted as the girls turned to look at her. Minako grabbed the phone first, and read over the text quickly.

_ Dear Mamoru, I think ur really cool. Like super duper cool. And I miss you a lot because we stopped talking like five months ago, and im like sorry if i did something wrong but you also could have told me if i did something wrong and not just stop talking to me it made me really sad. But I still think you’re cool when I see you on the paths and I still think your ugly green jacket that you wear is cool (no wait that’s a lie i think it’s stupid) but i miss you a lot. and i’m sorry. for whatever i did. _

Minako held her breath as the three dots popped up and then disappeared. And then popped up again. And disappeared. And finally, the phone buzzed.

We should talk, Usagi

“Oh my god, that’s so fucking ominous!” Minako yelled, “Curse you Mamoru for being the absolute worst!”

“Wait, wait, can I call him?” Asked Usagi drowsily. 

“Usagi, you are so drunk, this is not a good idea,” Rei narrowed her eyes

“No, I don’t care, I’m gonna call him,”

Rei put her head in her hands. Usagi opened the phone app and tapped on Mamoru’s contact. It was still in her favorites. She hadn’t bothered to remove it.

He picked up after the first ring, “Hey Usagi,”

Her heart dropped.  _ Call me odango atama.  _

“Hey, care to give me an explanation?” She asked, with a slightly snippy attitude in her voice, “Why the hell did you stop talking to me? What the hell happened? Was I too stupid for you?”

“No, Usagi, that’s not--”

“Was I not funny enough?” She was crying now.

“No, Usa--

“Am I not cool enough to hang out with you and Motoki? Am I--”

It was his turn to cut her off, “Odango! Usa I… I realized I had feelings for you!”

She took in a sharp breath. 

“I started realizing and I was scared! So I pulled away from you and I thought that would make things better but it didn’t! Usa I was-- I am in love with you.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with you, Odango Atama,”

“Are you… sure?”

“As sure as you are that my jacket is stupid,” he replied, and she giggled, choking a little bit on her tears.

“I’m in love with you too, Mamoru-baka,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! I hope you guys enjoy! Especially you GOLAK!


End file.
